dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 34
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * USAF commander ** his pilots & staff ** six dead pilots Antagonists: * Kurt Krada * Linda Recandot ** their gang Locations: * ** ** , 1/2 hour's flying time away from Blackhawk Island *** US Air Force Base * Lummins Aircraft offices and plant Items: * chemical treatment for making metal turn explosive Vehicles: * twelve USAF Lummins G42 planes * six Blackhawk s * twenty more USAF search aircraft | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker2_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Song of Treachery | Synopsis2 = A US government courier named Vance is shot down over Lados, a supposedly uninhabited island, which has become a haven for criminals. The Blackhawks are asked to find Vance. They land on the island and make their way to a bar where the leader of the criminals, Skelly Bones, is playing piano. AS a beautiful woman begins to sing, the other men in the bar attack the Blackhawks, who outfight them and send them fleeing. After the men have left, the singer, Tama, tells the Blackhawks she will help them find Vance if they will meet her at Dead Man's Swamp that evening. While on their way to the swamp, Bones stops them and tells them not to meet with Tama, but they ignore him. When they find Tama, she tells them that Vance is in swamp surrounded by skeletons. When they find the skeletons, Tama begins singing and the skeletons attack. The Blackhawks defeat the disguised criminals. They realize Tama is really in charge and her singing is the sign to attack. Leaving the swamp, Tama has a gun on them, but Bones arrives and pulls a gun on her. Bones refused to betray his home country and has been working against Tama to protect the US. With his help, the Blackhawks free Vance and arrest Tama. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Skelly Bones * Tama ** many expatriate hoodlums Other Characters: * Vance, courier Locations: * ** , a small, swampy island, formerly under French control Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Mavis, Tigress of the Sea | Synopsis3 = The Blackhawks capture a modern pirate named Mavis and begin taking her ship to port. At mealtime, Blackhawk is afraid Andre may not be able to resist Mavis' charms, so he has Chuck take her food to her. Mavis is able to scratch Chuck with her poisoned ring and escapes. Weeks later, newspapers report that Chuck has been kicked out of the Blackhawks for letting Mavis escape. He plans to retire to Menton on the Riviera. Mavis approaches Chuck about a partnership, but it is a trap and Mavis is captured. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mavis ** her pirate crew Other Characters: * merchant ship crew Locations: * Menton, city on the Vehicles: * Mavis' ship "Princess" * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "Hominy An' Grits Mountains" | Synopsis4 = While the others are on a mission, Blackhawk drops Chop Chop off for a vacation in Hominy An' Grits Mountains. He is captured by a posse looking for Bandit Jake. The posse is led by Sarah, the Witch, who warned them that Bandit Jake had hexing powers and could change his appearance. They prepare to hang Chop Chop, but he convinces them to let him have a last meal. Chop Chop drugs the meal. When Sarah passes out, Chop Chop pulls her disguise off revealing the real Bandit Jake. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hezzy * Sarah the Witch (secretly Bandit Jake) * oafish henchman Locations: * Hominy an' Grits Mountains | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Ruthless Idol of Mailu | Synopsis5 = A young woman named Zita lands her plane on Blackhawk Island. She is from the island of Mailu where the inhabitants worship a large idol called Runa. Recently, Runa has been ordering young men to enter a doorway at the bottom of the idol and they are not seen again. The Blackhawks and Zita travel to Mailu and force their way through the doorway where they are overpowered by a gas. A group of robed men carry them to altars, where they will be sacrificed, before some of the native men. However, Chop Chop knows the native language, and has noticed that the young men pray in the older language, but the robed men always speak in the newer language. He yells in the older language that the priests are false. The young natives believe it is Runa speaking and attack the priests. During the fight, the robes fall off revealing the priests to be Europeans. The Blackhawks discover a rubber processing plant hidden under the idol, where the natives were forced to work. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Zita * Balu Antagonists: * Priests of Runa (secretly Eastern European agents) Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * Zita's WWII-style scout plane * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Jets in Flames ** The squadron's Lockheed F-90Bs are already scheduled to be replaced with new planes. This is only their sixth appearance. Afterwards this is not mentioned again. ** Krada and Recandot are both foreigners, from the same unnamed country, which plans to one day trample the U.S. beneath its feet. * Mavis, Tigress of the Sea ** The squadron's Lockheed F-90Bs are equipped with robot controls, enabling them to fly themselves back to Blackhawk Island and land there. This is the first time it is mentioned. * Chop Chop ** Most of this story is reprinted in , minus page 3, plus some additional dialogue on page 2. * Idol of Mailu ** The fake Runa Priests are Europeans, and Blackhawk is pretty sure which part of Europe they're from. Captured boss agent openly boasts of enslaving local populations for his unnamed nation's militaristic purposes. But nobody is called "Comrade" or identified as "Red." * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** The Avenger & Fury: "Jets West" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}